rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkcloud1111/Good Idea, Bad Idea~Painting the Town...
It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea. Once again this episode was pretty good and there was very little I had a problem with. Thing is "very little" still means there were things there that I didn't like about the episode. So lets get right into it and look at some of the good and bad ideas from this week's episode. Abilities Good Idea Showing off and explaining the abilities and weapons of our characters. Bad Idea Making some of those descriptions just vague enough to cause even more confusion, especially when we don't have clear explanations of powers yet. Reasoning So this one is pretty simple. We learn a lot about how Yang's abilities work and we get to see Neptune's weapon. A bit upset that it isn't a gun-gun because it has a trident form, but the trident form was pretty cool looking. We also see Weiss use a new type of Glyph that seems to increase a character's speed, allowing them to cut up missiles. We also get to see Sun's Semblance in action, despite it doing very little against the giant robot. Plus there was a giant robot. On the other hand, did RWBY toss in special abilities on top of Aura and Semblance abilities? When Yang gets beat up and Ruby explains that taking damage increases her power, she says that is what makes her special, not that it is her Semblance. So does this ability make Yang special because it is like an additional power because if everyone has a Semblance, then Yang's powers wouldn't be special. Weiss' Glyphs have also shown to mostly use Push-Pull physics, but then she makes a Time-Glyph. Is time a Dust ability or can Weiss make multiple types of Glyphs? Characters Good Idea Showing off a character's strong points. Bad Idea Making other characters seem completely one-noted. Reasoning I like how they showed off that not only is Roman pretty funny despite being a bad guy, but he can really work a crowd. I mean he made an entire room of people that really hate humans love him in only a few minutes. That takes a tongue so silver that Loki himself would be proud. Then there is Neptune. Every episode he does the same thing and it is getting kind of annoying at this point. He enters an episode, hits on a girl, and then does nothing for the rest of the episode. He is supposed to be the cool lady-killer, we get it so stop shoving it down our throats. Just Some Small Things Good Points *We get to see that RWBY has been working on things as a team and even have cool shipping names. *Bringing the trailers more into cannon. Bad Points *Is that shopkeeper going to be the Nurse Joy of RWBY? He owns a Dust shop and a noodle stand? *If those guards are supposed to protect Penny, why don't they know she hiccups when she lies? Category:Blog posts